


With Your Hand in Mine

by Nahx



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ozy is a top tier man, Smut, Wish I could summon him, late Christmas gift, oh well, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/pseuds/Nahx
Summary: You can't sleep without your mind wandering to places it shouldn't, but your lover does his best to help you through your insomnia.
Relationships: Ozymandias | Rider/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	With Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimeBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/gifts).



> Heya Bee! This ended up pretty long, but I hope it's not too bad. I was a bit nervous when I decided to write for Ozymandias honestly, I wasn't sure I could write him well, and even now I'm still not sure how great I did, but believe me when I say I really tried. I hope this gives you some enjoyment. Merry late Christmas my friend ^-^;

_Harsh winds lashed from all sides. Clouds of dirt spun in your vision, disorienting and dizzying. With an unwavering will, you forged ahead, toward the hints of gold peeking out amidst the sand._  
  
The warmth spreading over your neck was a constant, as was the gentle hum of electricity thrumming through the room. Hand splayed into a mess of brown locks, you couldn't keep from carding your fingers along, silky tresses moving against the soft space between them.  
  
Quiet.  
  
 _Stepping past the threshold, the whirring stops, pressure dissipates, and in its place, colors. Vibrant, exotic hues of green, blue, red, purple, and most prominently, gold. Warm metallic shades that are all-encompassing.  
  
"Welcome to The Sun King's Domain," the young bronze skinned lady announced. It was much like you'd imagined._  
  
A groan disrupted the stillness. The heat against your neck ceased abruptly, before continuing shortly after, accompanied by a gentle squeeze around your abdomen, likely to coax you back to slumber. However, you couldn't quite manage it.  
  
An insistent case of insomnia, preventing you from slipping back into the comfort of unconsciousness. And so your mind wandered.  
  
 _The palace was even more vibrant on the inside. Gaudy decor with the finest fabrics covering from floor to ceiling, deep reds to oceanic blues. You treaded on and on, past numerous hallways filled with high ranking guards and servants. It all stopped when you arrived at the final destination, the central chamber.  
  
The room was round yet enormous, cylindrical pillars lining the walls, between them pictured intricate paintings engraved on stone. The most noticeable addition to the room was the huge staircase in the middle, leading up to a throne likely made of solid gold. A throne of which was currently occupied, as the owner gazed down upon you with amber eyes; the color of the sun._  
  
"Are you awake still?" A deep voice uttered, still caught within the throes of sleep.  
  
You hesitated, then nodded sheepishly, before realizing that he couldn't see you.  
  
"Sorry. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Of course not. I simply awakened on my own to realize that you had moved away from me. Are you having trouble sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been able to fall asleep," you admitted.  
  
"I see..."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Indeed; it seems your husband will just have to assist in tiring you out," he murmured, hand descending your body with a growing grin.  
  
 _"I know why you have come, but you are too late."  
  
"How could you know what we're here for?"  
  
"Hah, I am a man above kings, a Pharoah amongst gods-- it is only natural that I could access such information, Mage of Chaldea. The turning point of human history has already come to pass. What will you do now that I have told you this?"  
  
"Even if it's already happened, you could lend us your strength your majesty. Clearly there's something else, or else the singularity wouldn't be salvageable. You could help clean the aftermath with us."  
  
"Such insolence!" The man raised his voice, "To demand the assistance of a Pharoah. You barely know what has transpired here, and yet you would so brashly charge into affairs you know not? That recklessness..."  
  
The man stood up from his seated position and began to descend the throne. He approached to the point that Mashu and even Da Vinci were beginning to tense.  
  
There he stood, his tanned muscles peeking out from beneath his garments and golden accessories.  
  
Laying his liquid amber gaze on you from this distance, he let out a hum, a handsome smirk forming across his face.  
  
"Though, now that I can see you up close, such rashness suits the kind of beauty that you are. In fact, I have just thought of a new proposition: I will aid Chaldea in their efforts to restore humanity in this era, if you become my consort."_  
  
Warm lips pressed to your neck as a hand skidded down your stomach. Your breath quickened when the tip of his finger slipped beneath the band of your panties.  
  
"My beloved..."  
  
He dragged along the lips separating him from the hot pink flesh underneath.  
  
"You will feel the extent of my adoration."  
  
Easily parting them, his pointer pushed inside.  
  
 _It was an absurd request. Almost anyone would think so.  
  
"...Alright. Deal."  
  
But you could hardly afford to be picky in these dire circumstances.  
  
"Senpai!"  
  
"That's not a good idea--"  
  
"No, Y/N you mustn't!"  
  
A chorus of protests rang out from your acceptance.  
  
"Oho? So quick to agree," he chuckled, "but that is also endearing. Now then, at least for the remainder of this existence...you will remain by my side."  
  
"I accept your terms," you responded solemnly.  
  
The holographic form of Romani sputtered, "Th-There must be another way! Surely, surely we can negotiate--"  
  
"Romani is right. We simply wouldn't be able to continue without a Master," Da Vinci piped in, tone resolute.  
  
"Da Vinci...For the sake of humanity, I need to do what I can. That's why I'm entrusting you to the task."  
  
Her face stiffened as she realized the full implications of your words.  
  
"For the time being, I'm relinquishing my command seals, my contracts to you.  
  
Please...I'm counting on you."_  
  
His pace was fervent, dragging soft but calloused fingers along the slippery sheen of your inner walls, a delicious friction that caused your breath to stutter in its tracks.  
  
A gasp was wrenched from your mouth as he pushed and crooked his finger just so, hitting the spot you so desperately craved when his lips devoured yours.  
  
"Hmm~ my beloved is so very greedy," he mused against your mouth, before slithering his tongue inside.  
  
 _You stared off into the distance, your eyes registering the ancient paintings where they landed, but not really seeing them.  
  
"Such an interesting little woman I've acquired," a deep voice observed with a playful undercurrent.  
  
Hands traced the contours of your frame, unfaltering gaze apprising you like an especially rare artifact._

_"Tell me, Mage of Chaldea; why did you submit to me so easily? Surely you could have toiled for longer before accepting my proposal. I'm curious about that gall of yours."_

_Even as he traced the gold plate covering your neck, you answered without difficulty; "Because everyone is depending on me...I'm all they have left. Humanity's final hope. I'm not allowed to falter, so instead, I'll do whatever it takes."_

_"Fuahaha! That determination is admirable; it is something I can respect! You are no doubt a master for a reason. You have a certain aura about you that draws the eye, and you are far from dull. Mmm, I am more and more pleased with my decision to keep you."_

_His tone suggested the king was endlessly intrigued by you, though you weren't entirely sure why. But, as his hand cupped your jaw to turn and tear your eyes from the scenery, the devious grin he held for you spoke of the likelihood in which you would find out._

"You truly are a delight in every way," the man spoke against you reverently, kissing your thigh.

Your body trembled in anticipation as he sank lower into you; you were unable to see him clearly in the dark, but that didn't diminish your accelerated heartbeat when you thought you glimpsed his smile.

The viscous sensation of your core being lathered in gentle licks sent you on a path careening into oblivion. His pace was gradual but insistent, inching his way through every section with practiced ease.  
  
It wasn't the first time he'd made you feel like this, and clearly he had honed his skills long before you, but that didn't matter.  
  
"There...that is the expression I was longing to see," he spoke lowly, eyes practically glowing in the dark.  
  
Not when he was intent on giving you everything.

 _A cavalcade of lights shimmered and danced around you, encompassing your vision, seeking to consume your thoughts.  
  
"Hah...I was right after all. It is between one of these two that would be perfect for a headstrong little sphinx like yourself."  
  
"I'm having trouble understanding the point of this," you said, gazing at the Pharoah with an arched brow.  
  
He chuckled loudly, as he always did whenever he felt as though you were missing something obvious.  
  
"I cannot have a consort looking as plain as you do now. If you are going to be by my side, you must look at least as dazzling as I," he explained loudly, grinning at your puzzlement.  
  
"But I...I really don't think it's--"  
  
"It's very necessary, I assure you. Do not doubt the words of a pharoah, especially not one as grand as yours truly."  
  
He studied you for a moment, before his tone dropped into a normal cadence; "If you are worrying over your allies, know that they are safe. Everything is proceeding as planned. They are gathering the various Hassans who have made their homes among this era. I have assisted, as promised. And so,"  
  
His fingers brushed your cheek, pulling your attention. He smiled in a strange, almost doting way, "do not look upon me with such a haunted disposition."  
  
A beat passed between you, and a strange feeling began to unfurl in your chest as you gazed into his startlingly warm eyes.  
  
You felt a foreign pressure against your waist, and breaking your stare, you notice a beautiful red gem being held against you.  
  
"Aha! I have come to a decision. No doubt, the hue of rubies would suit you the most."_  
  
Shivering and panting, you roiled with the heat swirling in your core. A wandering hand groped and caressed along your hip to your thighs, even decending further down to grasp a handful of your ass.  
  
A loud moan exited your mouth when he focused his full attention on your clit, his chuckle sending jolts of static racing up your spine. So close, just a bit more--  
  
"Ahh!" You screamed as he mercilessly plunged two fingers inside seeking and reaching until they curled upwards.  
  
"That's right. Fall off the precipice of your undoing...just like this."  
  
With intent, the man wrapped his lips fully around your nub and sucked with full intensity, and the feeling clawing inside you snapped free. Back arching off the bed, a broken sound left you as he continued to bring you through the motions.  
  
"Fuaha, indeed, this moment here is when you are at your most lovely. The face you wear as you are carried over the brink...I will never tire of it, not even if we were to spend an eternity together."  
  
Your collapsed body tingles with a pleasant numbness, swimming through the throes of completion's bliss.  
  
Movement up your heated skin beckons your attention, and with the pulsating heat pressed to your thigh, you knew you were far from done.

" _Thank you," you uttered quietly as a scantily dressed woman bowed before you with a plate of bread, grapes, apples, raspberries, bananas, and what looked like pastries.  
  
Grabbing the plate gently from her hands, she murmured an "of course mistress," before quickly exiting the area.  
  
You sat back down with a heaving sigh, taking advantage of this full respite as you drank in the sights; the sky was clear, the spraying fountains beautiful, plants lush and bursting with deep and healthy greens. When your attention drifted to these things, it was easy to almost forget about being surrounded by a sea of glittering sand.  
  
This was the first time in a while that you'd managed to be fully separated from the king--the pharoah's side. It had taken a day swamped in duties and preparations for him to permit you to explore without him, but he'd made it very clear you would be escorted to him later after things calmed down.  
  
Being alone, your thoughts inevitably turned toward your companions. You wondered how they were doing; how they were managing things without you. You had no doubts that Da Vinci would be a fully capable master. Her skills were as numerous as they were formidable, and she could think her way out of any complications. You weren't worried very much about her. No, the one you were worried about was Mashu.  
  
"You, Mage of Chaldea."  
  
Snapped out of your thoughts, you were surprised to see the one whom deigned to drag you out of your solitude.  
  
"Nitocris? I didn't think I would see you today. What's going on?"  
  
She had a frown stuck in place, hands on her hips, "I figured out from our servants that you were out here. It is rare to see you not by Lord Ozymandias' side. I thought I would take this opportunity to speak with you alone."  
  
The small Pharoah had a face that suggested she would pester you until you indulged her, so with an awkward smile, you waved her over to you.  
  
With your invitation, her lips pulled up slightly as she sat on the plush cover beside you.  
  
You broke the silence first, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
The tan woman had busied herself by taking a slice of bread from the gold platter and running her fingers over it.  
  
"I assumed you would want to know how your friends are faring."  
  
That certainly caught your attention. You looked on in full anticipation, waiting with bated breath on her report.  
  
"They have done very well for themselves. Just recently, they arrived back in our territory. They fought against one of the most formidable Knights of the Round, and prevailed. It seems they now seek a certain structure within the sands."  
  
You mulled over this information. So everyone was safe. You wanted to say you knew they would be, but truthfully, there was always an incessant worry that constantly stayed at the back of your mind, one you were unable to shake. With this, your worries were eased somewhat.  
  
"Thank you for telling me...thank you very much. You are a good person, Nitocris."  
  
Her face bloomed into a brilliant shade of red. "I-I am merely assisting Lord Ozymandias! After all, he cannot have a consort consumed in her own thoughts, rather than dedicating her mind on how to best serve him!"  
  
"Right, I understand," you replied with a knowing smile. She huffed in indignation, but the color didn't fade.  
  
"Anyway, there was something else I wished to say."  
  
"Hm?" You turned back to her.  
  
"You...I saw how much you seemed to cherish your friends. How much they cherished you in turn. And so I wonder...how did you choose to separate from them so easily?"  
  
Pursing your lips, you looked down at your lap, a vivid crimson swallowing your vision.  
  
"It wasn't as easy as it might have looked. I...had a hard time actually going through with it. Seeing Mashu so distraught, the disappointment in Da Vinci's eyes, the doctor's pleading voice, it made me want to give in. Find another way, maybe. But there's something I kinda realized along this long journey of ours. A truth that might be hard to accept."  
  
You looked at her with a tight smile. "The truth that sometimes, the longer path isn't always the best one."  
  
A fleeting look of understanding dawned on her face, and Nitocris nodded quietly.  
  
"Well, regardless of your reasons... I am actually glad that you chose to stay. Our king is quite fond of you."  
  
She smiled so wistfully then, a far off look on her face. "Ramesses has not smiled so sincerely for...a long, long time. Likely not since his late wife."_

_"I see..."_

_Nitocris looks at you solemnly; "Whatever you do from here on, do not twist his heart. I will surely not forgive you if you do, and you will certainly feel the consequences of your actions."_   
  
_You didn't think before you nodded to her words, but you didn't need to. Even in such strange and dire circumstances, you felt as though the pharoah's feelings weren't necessarily...one sided._

The throbbing head of his cock stilled against your opening, his breathing growing laboured. 

"Now, my beloved...let us fall off the border of ecstasy...together...!"  
  
With his shout, he thrusted firmly into your heat, ripping a gasp from you at the force.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed you, hands pressing against your back and forcing your spine into an arch, your nipples rubbing against his solid muscle.  
  
He began a pace in earnest, keeping you against him as his tongue sought out your own, groaning when he felt your clench around him.  
  
You had closed your eyes at one point, but when you opened them, you saw how clouded his gaze had become, staring intensely into yours with a feverish haze.  
  
He was fully focused on you, and you alone, as he wrenched out noise after noise from your throat with purpose.  
  
 _"I want you to sleep in my chambers tonight."  
  
You stared at him, dumbfounded, "You, uh...you what?"  
  
He grinned widely in amusement, "Last I have checked, you are not deaf or hearing impaired. I believe you understood me perfectly well, (Y/N). Lay with me tonight."  
  
You couldn't help the burning of your face at his words, words he said so casually. You still weren't used to hearing him use your name for one, and for another...this demand was..._

_Of course, it only made sense. This would not be the first time--Pharoah Ramesses--Ozymandias had plenty of wives during his life and many children. This wasn't new for him.  
  
"Fuahaha, that flustered expression! I was hoping I could draw it out of you! How I adore it. Full glad am I to have gone with the red design after all, it compliments that lovely shade, if nothing else."  
  
He was openly teasing you again, like he had countless times now. You didn't think you would ever grow used to it.  
  
Clearing your throat loudly, you forced a change of subject, "Why, all of a sudden? You haven't asked me to sleep with you at all so far, so why the change?"  
  
"Questioning the whims of a Pharoah? How disobedient you are, little sphinx."_

_You didn't know what to say to that.  
  
Those amber irises bore into you, into your face, before he spoke again, "I simply wished to gauge your worth a bit more. The worth of your person...your spirit. After all these days, I have decided. Without doubt, you are an exceptional woman."  
  
Sizing up this man, you couldn't understand what he was thinking. It was true, you'd grown close as the days went by, but even still, you had a hard time reading him.  
  
"I don't think I'm anything out of the ordinary, if I'm being honest--"  
  
His finger drew your lips closed, and you looked at him questioningly, searching his face for answers. He stared back, eyes probing as ever.  
  
"Enough with that modesty for now. Do not disagree with your King's observations. All this time, I have studied the weight of your convictions, the strength of your resolve. The extent of your heart."  
  
He began petting your lip, eyes locked on yours, "Your heart. It is gentle, welcoming friends and strangers alike. Your kindness is plain for all to see. Your kindness is your virtue as well as your curse. You have a tendency to give too much of yourself; I have seen you try to assist the Servants in their tasks when you think I am not watching. I have witnessed your encouragement of Nitocris, despite her thorny countenance."  
  
Your eyes flickered away as he told you this; you'd thought you were being discreet, it was pretty embarrassing to learn that even during your breaks from his company, you weren't free from Ozymandias' gaze.  
  
His thumb hooked your chin to turn you back to him. His smile was startlingly soft, but it made your chest warm all the same; "It seems our time together has grown rather short. It will not be long before the final clash. I will do all I can to prevent our separation, but should this great pharoah fail, I would have you as close as possible before the end."  
  
Seeing an almost pained look flash across his face as he said this, you couldn't find it in you to say no.  
  
That night, on his giant and extravagant bed, the two of you laid side by side; your form tucked into his, muscular arms clutching you to a broad chest protectively, almost possessively. His lips pressed against your forehead softly, fondly looking upon you one last time before sleep consumed him.  
  
After all this time...  
  
He finally found another._  
  
"Ahh, o-ohh--"  
  
Your moans broke apart when they left you, the blazing heat in your loins drowning you as well as burning you from the inside out.  
  
Your lover hadn't slowed his pace at all, his thrusting remained constant and steadfast, strong; a reflection of him.  
  
He'd begun hitting that spot inside you that made your toes curl a while ago, and you've been tightening around him over and over with recurring orgasms.  
  
"Haah, you've done well to hold on this long. I'm glad our training for your stamina has paid off," he spoke with an audible smirk.  
  
He somehow wasn't close to being spent, but now you couldn't help but focus on that comment. When these nightly escapades first started, you couldn't keep up with him at all; the pleasure and heat would become too much, and you would always pass out.  
  
"Y-Yeah, you're a pretty strict instructor," you gasped out, writhing against the solid body pressing against yours.  
  
You'd come yet again.

_A deep breath; in and out. In and out. There was no time to be getting lost in nerves.  
  
The arm curled around you tightened, hand moving with fingers tracing patterns on the curve of your waist.  
  
It was time.  
  
"Hmph! It seems the signal was sent. I figured the sphinxes would buy more time, but no matter! Our aid is required."  
  
The king shouted down, "Nitocris, to my side! Prepare for our offensive!"  
  
She nodded, resolute.  
  
"Yes, Lord Ozymandias!"  
  
Golden eyes peered down at you, sitting upon his lap from upon the throne.  
  
"(Y/N). You will need to lend me a sum of your strength, in order for us to make a big enough disruption to make up for your absence on the front lines. Are you prepared?"  
  
Seeing how serious he had become, you nodded without hesitation.  
  
Right.  
  
It was finally that time.  
  
You both decended the throne, gathering in the middle of the chamber.  
  
A glowing power began radiating from Ozymandias, pulsing in waves; the air grew tense with pressure, dense mana swirling around the three of you. Nitocris followed his example.  
  
Now it was your turn. You gathered all of your energy in your body, focusing on a single point. With an outstretched palm, you began transferring your magic into Ozymandias.  
  
The room was teeming with power, mana density thick to the point you felt it begin to choke your lungs. Nonetheless, you bared the brunt of it. You couldn't falter here. Everyone, your friends, Ozy--they were counting on you...!  
  
With a grunt, you honed your senses even further, granting your Pharoah even more power.  
  
"Fuahaha...! Yes, with this, we shall pierce through their defenses with no difficulty! You have done well, my sun! Pyramid Offensive, FIRE!"  
  
The entire palace shook with a brutal force as an earth-shattering sound echoed across the walls.  
  
You could just imagine a giant beam of light shooting off into the distance, cutting straight through their protective barrier.  
  
A section of the palaces walls became transparent so you could witness it as a reality.  
  
"Let us see how much The Lion King enjoyed that!"  
  
A visual of Romani appeared from your equipment.  
  
"(Y/N)! I saw that attack from Leonardo's side! It went straight through, you did it! Now they can get--"  
  
His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Th-The Lance, King Arthur is firing her Lance! You need to put up your defenses right now! HURRY!"  
  
Ozymandias laughed wildly, "Fuahaha--no need to worry Court Mage, we can bare this attack! Nitocris, your power!"  
  
"Right, Lord Ozymandias!"  
  
You saw the deadly laser approach at a high speed, aimed right at the palace. You transferred more mana into the Golden Pharoah with a gasp. You felt you were almost at your limit, but you couldn't stop. Not now, not when the lives of everyone rested on your shoulders.  
  
You had to pull through.  
  
Ozymandias let out a loud laugh when the conjured barrier absorbed the shot. Amazingly, there hadn't even been a dent. Everyone was safe, for now.  
  
"Fwah, your power isn't the only brilliant one in this land, Lion King!" Ozymandias declared.  
  
"However, we cannot afford to rest on our laurels. We must commence a counterattack before she fires again. Once more, we will make it count!"  
  
Simultaneous nods in agreement, you forced your exhausted body to flow mana out of yourself and into the king._

_But he shook his head.  
  
"My little sphinx, cease your actions at once. I will rely on my own strength for this."  
  
Your eyes stared at him in disbelief, "Ozy--you can't--"  
  
He cut you off with a smile, "I cannot allow you to continue. You are at your limit; you can't hide that fact from me. If you transferred any more mana, you would surely perish. And so, I must ask you to let me, your glorious Pharoah, finish this."  
  
Staring at him, you couldn't tell what he was thinking, even now. His face portrayed all the confidence in the world, leading you to believe he could handle this with ease. That there was no harm in leaving this in your pharoah's hands.  
  
"I...Al-Alright...if you're sure," you rasped out.  
  
"I have never had such clarity, I assure you. Now...it is time to put an an end to the Mad King's reign."  
  
He began lifting himself into the air, higher and higher, floating above us, like a true god.  
  
" I shall give you a reward, lightless king."  
  
He closed his eyes and began to chant, and it took no time to realize he was using his noble phantasm.  
  
"Look on my works, ye Mighty, and bow down! My infinite brilliance. The sun descends here! Ramesseum Tentyris!"  
  
Indeed, a brilliant light dazzled the air as a colossal monument, a pyramid--no, two--were abruptly conjured into existence above the palace, both of which were then sent careening off to the castle of Camelot at such a high speed that the structures weren't even visible besides being a blur.  
  
You didn't even see the impact; an explosion burst from the scene, rippling the earth, the ground beneath your very feet at the sheer intensity of the collision.  
  
The damage was clearly catastrophic. Even from here, you could see the castle walls crumbling.  
  
Good...good.  
  
The rest...was up to them.  
  
Your attention was ripped from the scene as Ozymandias landed on the floor, letting out a loud, boisterous laugh as always. He gave you a grin, arms spread wide.  
  
"Fuaha... Now, that should fully turn the tides."  
  
Then he fell._  
  
"You can be incredibly absentminded my love, even amidst such pleasure. It's quite a talent, and yet it's one I can't help but despise."  
  
You're pulled from your thoughts by your boyfriend's comment, and you shrink into yourself. You couldn't help it; your mind seemed to wander to those memories often, even without trying.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I just, my brain always wanders in that direction..."  
  
You didn't need to specify for him to know what you were referring to. It all had quite an impact on you, after all.  
  
He spoke again, this time more softly, "I see. I cannot expect you to forget such things so easily. However, allow me to ease some of your burden. I cannot perminently erase those thoughts, but perhaps I can fill your head with something else."  
  
He gently took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together and pinning it against the bed. He leaned in, lips pressed to your ear, placing slow kisses along the cusp of it. He had adjusted to treat you with more care.  
  
Inwardly, you couldn't help but smile at this kindness. It was just like--  
  
 _"OZYMANDIAS!"  
  
You rushed forward, towards his collapsed body. No, he had to be fine. He had to be.  
  
He couldn't have reassured you with such confidence if this was really going to kill him.  
  
You knelt beside him, seeing his glowing smile, and you stared in disbelief.  
  
"Y-You're going to be okay, right? Hold on, I'll help you up--you can't be comfortable on the floor like that."  
  
You began inching your fingers under his back, intent on lifting him.  
  
His voice startles you from your tracks, "Halt! You do not need to bring me up; I am fine here for now."  
  
You sputtered, "Wh-Why? Don't you want to stand? Or sit on your throne? We should celebrate or something, now that the battle's certainly won."  
  
He shook with laughter._

_"Fuahaha, your spirit is certainly something. I would quite enjoy a grand feast, spending a luxurious evening with you...but it seems that is a little too far out of my reach," he replied, that doting expression of his forming on his handsome face.  
  
You shook your head, lips trembling to maintain a smile. "Nonsense! Look, we just need a bit of rest, then we can do whatever we want! Right?"  
  
You turned to Nitocris for agreement, but she stood stock still, mouth forming a harsh frown as she gazed at the pharoah with pain.  
  
That one look drove a nail into your defenses, cracking your shield of optimism.  
  
You were trying to fool yourself.  
  
"This...This can't be happening right now," you whispered, looking back at the servant on the floor. You'd decided to gather him up in your arms, cradling his head. As if to make matters worse, twinkling golden lights began dispersing from him.  
  
"Hah...My apologies...I had wanted you to stay by my side as long as possible, but it seems I will have to leave first."  
  
The fact that he uttered a rare apology hardly even registered. Your mind raced. You had known this would come eventually. It wasn't like you could stay in this world. Your job was to correct the singularities, realign the path of human history, and then get extracted back to base. It was never easy saying goodbye. It was always hard, never getting easier no matter how many times you did it.  
  
But this...this was completely different.  
  
"Ozy come on...there must be something we can..."  
  
For the first time, you'd gotten achingly close to someone. A mission borne out of necessity, these peaceful days and intimate conversations transforming it into a task you carried out with your own will.  
  
He mustered a laugh, "Fuaha, do not give me such a look, little sphinx. Such an expression does not suit your beauty."  
  
The sadness of your eyes made him pause, tone going lower into something more somber.  
  
"There is naught. Anything that could be done, could not be done in time because there is precious little of it. This is farewell."_

_That didn't sit well with you. Not at all. That fact twisted your heart into an unrecognizable shape, and it took all you could to keep upright.  
  
"But...it's too early for this, right...? We were supposed to have more time..." Your eyes were alight with tears._

_'Please don't do this to me.'  
  
At your sorrow, the pharoah's smile only grew more gentle. "All will be well, my love. You need not shed tears for me. Because my existence is that of a servant, we may yet meet again. There is no need to give into despair. As you have said; humanity is riding on your very shoulders. You must brace yourself for the task ahead."  
  
You shook your head, "I-I know, I know that, but this is--!"_

_'I...'  
  
'I hate this.'  
  
Ramesses' body was half faded, but he still gazed at you with those adoring amber eyes of his. You gasped as his hand met your cheek.  
  
"I have never allowed myself to dream of having another, not after my beloved Nefertari. I did not believe I had the room in my heart. I have never been so glad that the 'Great Ozymandias' has been proven wrong. Remember this, (Y/N). If you ever call for me, know that I will do everything in my power to answer."_

_"Know that my heart is with you, always."  
  
His fingertips dissipated into light, his smile being the last thing you saw before he was gone.  
  
It took everything in you not to scream.  
  
The tears were all you had, even as Nitocris knelt and stayed beside you as long as she could, even as the singularity faded away and you were extracted back to base, even as Mashu hugged you tightly upon hearing what happened and subsequently filled you in on what had transpired on her end.  
  
Standing in your room in Chaldea, every heart beat akin to a stab, you were left feeling the phantom touch of someone who was no longer there.  
  
You never felt so alone._  
  
"Shh, shh, it will be alright, my love. I am here. I will not fail you."  
  
You notice he'd slowed his thrusts down to a more casual pace, and it only took but a moment to figure out why.  
  
At some point you'd begun crying, tears streaming down your face in earnest even as your boyfriend did his best to kiss them away.  
  
You breathed in shakily. You needed to remember yourself. You couldn't be thinking about that awful time; it was over. It had happened months ago, now. Humanity was saved. Saved from the initial threat, anyway.  
  
Now you needed to live in the present.  
  
"Right. I have you here with me...I'm being stupid."  
  
"That is not 'stupid'. Pain is pain. We all have our cross to bear, but you in particular have suffered greatly. I would do anything to carve out the anguish you have been wrought."  
  
The sincerity in his words pushes away the tinges of darkness trying to fill your mind. He was always looking out for you, in more ways than one. Even now, he'd started this whole thing in an effort to help you sleep. You couldn't drag your feet anymore. For his sake.  
  
Feeling more lighthearted, you leaned forward and kissed him. He hummed in surprise, but his chuckles rumbled against your lips as he hungrily kissed back.  
  
This time, you could feel it in the way his cock pulsated against your walls. He was close.  
  
 _It happened just after you defeated Solomon. Romani was gone, and you felt as though you'd hit your lowest point.  
  
Lying in bed with the covers over you, you realized you couldn't take it anymore. You threw the blanket off and swung your legs over, leaping out of bed. You marched forward, vision unfocused as you could only process a single thought in your mind.  
  
'I have to try.'  
  
And so you'd gone to the summoning room, carrying an amulet; one you'd received as a parting gift.  
  
You stood in front of the summoning circle, face blank.  
  
It was worth a shot.  
  
You placed the amulet in the middle of the circular patterns, and stepped back to begin the chant.  
  
There was no guarantee this would work. You could be setting yourself up for disappointment. But, now, more than ever, you needed him. You just hoped that would be enough.  
  
Finishing the chant, a white light shot upward from the summoning circle, before turning gold. At the very least, it was a powerful servant. Your eyes turned slightly wide as the color danced brighter and brighter, until finally, it began to fade.  
  
A silhouette was visible when a deep, commanding voice filled the room.  
  
"Servant, Rider. My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings. It seems this time, I was summoned to a worthy master..."  
  
The voice paused, the light had cleared. The man in the circle gave a most gentle smile; "We have finally reunited, my beloved."_  
  
The man had taken to whispering sweet little things in your ear as he thrust, groaning as he felt himself come so close to completion.  
  
His hand decended to play with your clit, making your hips stutter against him.  
  
"My beloved, for one last time, come with me...!"  
  
You didn't need to be told twice; clenching around him, your body shivered in the face of your final orgasm, which was just what your lover needed to push him over the edge as well, releasing inside you with a low growl of your name.  
  
Panting almost in sync, you both came down from your highs, before one of you began laughing, until the other one did too.  
  
As he brought your face to his once more, it all suddenly felt so perfect. You'd loved and then lost, but now you've managed to love again, and despite all the pain, you couldn't be more relieved that everything worked out the way it did.  
  
With a tremble in your voice, you whispered against him; "I love you, Oz."  
  
The pharoah chuckled against your skin, drawing his lips to your neck now.  
  
"And I love you. Let us never part from each other again."

~☆~


End file.
